


A Dream Is A  Wish Your Heart Makes

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Hollence in Disneyland fluff no one asked for but everyone needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is A  Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GleefullyWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/gifts).



> This was inspired by  GleefullyWicked  who couldn't get a Disney Hollence oneshot out of her head and then ruined my life with the idea.
> 
> Also I haven't been to Disney in over 10 years and have never been to Disneyland so all mistakes about the park can be attributed to me and Google.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up” Laura chants into the pile of bed sheets next to her as she bounces on the bed next to it--somewhere underneath said pile is Danny Lawrence and Laura is currently thinking that it is a crime that anyone could sleep at a time like this.

The pile of sheets grumbles incoherently.

“Wake uuup” Laura whines as she continues to bounce on the bed now pushing off of whatever part of Danny she can reach in order to get a higher bounce and to annoy Danny into consciousness.

The piles of sheets grumbles again, loudly.

“Daaanny” Laura whines with a pout as she stops bouncing.

“Stop it” Danny’s muffled reply is heard from beneath the sheets.

“I’m not doing anything” Laura counters mock innocence running through her voice.

“I can feel the pout you’re giving me and that’s just playing dirty” 

Danny still hasn’t moved from her spot on the bed though and Laura knows this is an absolute travesty. Instead of resuming her bouncing she crawls on top of the pile of sheets with no amount of grace and settles down to wait it out..

“Ow fuck, what was that?” Danny asks, she sounds more awake now and Laura has to refrain from doing her happy dance--she hasn’t won quite yet.

“Probably my shoulder” Laura responds with a shrug “Or my knee, depends on where you--”

Laura cuts herself off with a high squeal as the pile of sheets moves unexpectedly taking her down with it as it moves. It’s not graceful when Danny pulls the sheets off of her face and pops her head out to glare daggers at Laura (though there isn’t any real malice behind them, Laura can tell) but then suddenly Danny’s face is hovering over her’s and Laura almost forgets to breathe. 

“Wake up” Laura whispers into the mere inches between them

“I’m awake” Danny replies in kind before she dips her head down and their kissing.

Laura pulls away and Danny is trying her best to not mourn the loss--she is losing that battle quickly.

“Mm, as much as I am enjoying this we have plans today, Ms. Lawrence” Laura says as she wiggles out from underneath Danny. 

Laura almost makes it out of bed until Danny puts her arm on the side of Laura and refuses to budge.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Danny asks, her voice still rough from sleep.

Laura wishes she could bottle that sound of Danny’s voice dripping in sleep but instead she’ll just bask in it for it’s temporary stay on Danny’s vocal chords. 

“To take a shower and then get ready”

“No you’re not”

“But Danny we have to--”

“Kiss me”

Laura can’t deny Danny the request and she leans up connecting their mouths again this time in a deeper kiss. Laura used to hate it when they kissed first thing in the morning, used to hate the idea of kissing Danny with morning breath--suffice it to say Laura got over it pretty quickly when she realized Danny didn’t care in the least. Besides it also meant more Danny kisses and Laura never really could formulate a strong argument against that.

“Okay, okay, now I am going to get in the shower”

“Not without me”

Laura swats at whatever part of Danny that is (turns out it was Danny’s ribs) and wiggles out from under her.

“Race you” Laura mutters before almost tripping over herself to get to the bathroom.

Laura has to yell at Danny to get her to extricate herself from the bed and when that doesn’t work Laura throws her pajama pants out of the bathroom--suddenly Danny is up in a flash.

\---

“Okay so where do you want to go first?” Danny asks looking down at Laura who is attempting to (and failing at) reading the map of the park she insisted they get.

Laura huffs out and breath and Danny waits for a response. When a few seconds pass without Laura even acknowledging that Danny spoke Danny puts her hand on the map obstructing Laura’s view.

“Hey! Get your big paws out of the way!” Laura says trying to jerk the map away from Danny’s hand so she can look at it again.

“Laura, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem, there are too many choices!”

“Well we have a few days here, babe. We can get to everything eventually--or at least most of it” Danny says trying to gently pry the map from Laura's grip.

Laura notices.”I still need that you know” Laura argues as she grabs for the map again but Danny holds it up just out of reach.

“Nope, lets just get lost and enjoy ourselves” Danny says with a grin 

Laura had no hope when Danny was smiling at her like that. Which is exactly how they ended up in line for Ariel’s Undersea Adventure that had a wait time of over an hour when they got there--somehow while waiting the time increased.

“This is what i get for letting you be in charge”

Laura’s face is pressed into Danny’s back, her arms around around Danny’s waist as Danny plays with Laura's hands absently. Danny just hums noncommittally at her which only makes things worse.

“Danny, pay attention to me”

Laura’s words hit Danny’s back and she cant exactly stifle the laughter bubbling up in her throat.

“It’s not funny, I want attention if we are doomed to wait forever to get on the ride”

“I am paying attention to you”

“No you’re not”

“Stop pouting”

“You can’t even see me”

“Doesn’t matter, I know you Hollis”

“Fine” Laura huffs at Danny’s back 

\---

Once they finally make it on the ride Laura lights up like a kid and Danny can’t help but enjoy every single second of the view. The ride itself it cute and easy going which just makes Danny itch for something more exciting.

Laura is hanging on Danny’s arm as they exit the ride, chattering away about how much fun that was and did Danny know that Ariel is her absolute favorite (Of course Danny already knew)?

“Okay since you got to choose that one I get to choose the next.” Danny says excitedly looking down at Laura.

“Okay but--”

“Nope, you don’t get to put any restrictions on me, Hollis. My choice” Danny states firmly.

Danny is so glad they went in for a park hopper passes.

\---

Laura eyes the ride, California Screamin’, warily, determined to not step foot on it, ever, under any circumstances.

“I am not getting on that thing”

“Oh yes you are!”

“Danny it’s a death trap”

“No it’s not, Laura. A bunch of people have said great things about it. Come on you’re going with me.”

The look Laura gives Danny is a mixture of trepidation and just being too entirely done for anymore of Danny’s shit.

“I swear to god if I die I am coming back to kick your ass” Laura says as they are strapped into the roller coaster.

“I can live with that”

“Danny!” Laura yells smacking Danny’s arm.

“Hey hey, cool it with the domestic abuse, Hollis, The ride hasn’t even started yet”

“Not ready?” The ride states moving them forward.

“No” Laura mutters 

“Too bad!” The ride immediately responds

“Oh god” Laura moans as the ride starts to move forward, at the countdown Laura wants to get off because she was not built for roller coasters and Danny knows that.

Laura survives the ride but just barely.

Danny however seems energized by the near death experience and Laura wants to strangle her, briefly. The urge doesn’t last long as Danny starts tugging on Laura’s arm leading her towards the entrance of the park.

“Come on babe, you’ve got a ride to choose”

Laura can’t stay mad at her for too long, especially not when she has something planned in retaliation.

\---

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, absolutely”

“That’s why you bought the autograph book? That’s what you want to do now?” Danny asks indignantly.

“Mhm” Laura hums as she drags Danny further into the park in the direction of Ariel’s Grotto--she has to get a picture with Ariel is at all possible.

“I am going to die of boredom.” Danny grumbles “Can you die of boredom? I guess e’ll find out because i am going to”

“It’s not that bad”

“We have been waiting here for an hour already, Laura”

“It’ll be worth it” Laura assures her

Laura is proven right as Danny marvels at her reaction to the picture they got and the first autograph in her book. It was absolutely worth the wait to see Laura so undeniably joyful.

They get three more autographs and two more pictures that afternoon.

\---

“I’m hungry, you think we can find a place to eat?” Laura asks leaning into Danny’s side as they walk down the pathway.

“Mm, no” Danny simply states.

“What?” Laura gapes at her

“I have something planned”

“Do these plans involve me getting a meal anytime soon because that is about the only plan I am up for, Lawrence”

“You’ll get fed soon, we just have to get there”

“Where exactly is “there”?” Laura asks suspiciously.

“You’ll see” Danny says smug.

“There” happened to be the Blue Bayou Restaurant. When they stopped in front of it Laura didn’t really know how to react. She had heard great things about this place is it was supposed to be hard to get into. Laura deflated when she realized they probably wouldn’t get in.

“Come on” Danny says tugging on Laura’s hand.

Laura follows her into the restaurant calling up to Danny “Babe, I don’t think we’ll get a seat”

“Have some faith, Hollis” Danny says looking back at Laura.

Danny made reservations and they got a seat immediately upon arrival. Apparently Danny had made said reservations two months in advance and Laura’s only reaction was the small sounds that escaped her throat in replace of the words she couldn’t really form at the moment.

Danny orders for the both of them, getting Laura’s order exact 

Laura claps a little as her drink is set down in front of her with the souvenir glow cube already lit up.

Everything was delicious and absolutely worth the planning Danny had done. Laura didnt think the day could get any better.

\---

That was of course until they got out to the front of Cinderella’s castle and the fireworks started. Laura didn’t even have to ask before Danny was bending down and Laura was sitting atop her shoulders looking up at the entire show in awe.

Laura could here the children around them complaining that their parents weren’t as tall as Danny and “why does that girl get t do that? It’s not fair!”

Laura couldn’t help but laugh and then lean down kissing Danny on her forehead.

“You’re supposed to be watching the fireworks”

“You're prettier than the fireworks”

“Cute but I still want to see them Laura”

“Fine” Laura says with an exaggerated huff as she straightens her back again looking up at the sky now no longer blocking Danny’s view.

\---

“This was the best day ever” Laura says and she and Danny walk towards the entrance to the park, fingers laced.

“Yeah well we have two more to go and I planning on one upping them in succession”

“I don’t think you could” Laura says, her voice dropping as the strain of their very eventful days start to hit her.

“Well I’m still going to try anyway”

“Good” Laura hums into Danny’s side


End file.
